It is known in the present state of the art to provide magnetically actuated pumps wherein an electromagnet is used to reciprocate a piston or flexible diaphram through suitable linkage to provide the required volumetric displacement. These types of pumps however do not readily adapt themselves to applications where they are required to produce measured amounts of fluid at high pressures and where the output must be bidirectional.
It is also known that certain metals when placed in a magnetic field react by changing their dimensions. This effect is known as magneto-striction. A more thorough discussion of this phenomenon may be found in the book authored by Richard M. Bozorth entitle "Ferro-Magnetism" and published by the D. Van Nostrand Co. Inc. (Sept. 1968).
Further it is also known to use mechanically activated incremental tool steppers such as by planetary gear reducers operated by reversible motors of rachet type linear steppers.
However none of these devices readily lend themselves to the requirements impassed by the higher degree of automation and computer control now being applied in industry.